Over You
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: OneShot. Not really much else to say...


**_From the moment that we met  
I knew that we would connect  
Your eyes had told me that somehow  
We shared a history _**

"Keels? Do you remember the day we first met?" Phil asked, looking up at the setting sun, Keely's head on his shoulder.

"How could I forget?" Keely sighed. "You were the new kid. And you came into our math class. I had just finished my spell-binding story about smoothies…"

Phil laughed.

"And then you came in. And that was the moment my life changed forever," Keely said.

_**Feeling fearless I took a chance  
Couldn't let the moment pass  
I felt that fate had played a hand  
And brought you here to me**_

"You asked me to tutor you in math. Algebra to be more precise. And you quoted Charles Dickens," Phil said.

Keely rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"And then we went to Otto's Pink Pig. Do you remember us dancing?" Phil asked.

Keely nodded. "You stood on my foot four times. But somehow, it didn't matter…"

"Then Tia came in, and ruined it all," Phil said.

"I know. I asked you to leave. And then I felt really bad. So the next day I asked you if I could sit next to you. And then you had to go 'home'. I felt really upset. I mean, you had only just moved here, and then you were leaving…" Keely said.

**_But happiness can be short-lived  
And pain can bring you to your knees_**

"Then you told me you were from the future. After the huge Pickford Tomato Fight. And I didn't believe you at first, but then I saw that look on your face," Keely whispered.

Phil sighed. "Yeah. And I thought I'd lost you. But then you turned up at my house. And then we went on the Skyak."

"It's still the most frightening, but exhilarating thing I've ever done," Keely said. And it was all thanks to Phil.

**_Don't think, that I'll get over you  
Don't know, if I can make it through  
My darkest days without you in my life and I  
Don't think, that I can face the pain  
I'll never see your face again  
I close my eyes and wonder when  
Will it ever end_**

It was getting near to midnight now.

"What about your 15th birthday?" Phil laughed.

Keely rolled her eyes. "I got the same present for my 15th, 16th and 17th birthday. A very tasty birthday cake, shoved into my face. Thanks Phil."

"No problem," Phil joked.

Keely's eyes filled up. "And I can't even get you back now…"

**_Get as close as we could be  
Felt that you could see through me  
You read my mind you knew my life  
Became a part of me_**

"How about the Ladies Choice Dance?" Phil said.

Keely laughed. "And the Mayors Ball."

"And the party in my garage," Phil added.

Keely smiled, tried to be as happy as she could. "We've had some great parties Phil. But I'd give all of them, just to be with you. You and me."

**_Took for granted precious time  
Thought we had it on our side  
By some cruel twist of fate  
I had to watch you fade away_**

Phil sighed as he watched the sun rise. The night had gone by so fast. Both of them, lying under the stars, not sleeping, making the most of the time they had.

"Phil?" Keely asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Phil said, wondering what she was going to say. Hoping it wouldn't make this harder.

Keely broke eye contact. "Never mind."

"No!" Phil said, tickling her. "What were you going to say?"

Keely's eyes began to water, even though she wanted to laugh. "I was going to say…I was going to say…I love you."

_**Don't think, that I'll get over you  
Don't know, if I can make it through  
My darkest days without you in my life and I**_

Phil dropped his arms. He wanted to reply. He wanted to tell her the same thing. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her suffer, for the rest of her life, wondering what could have been. He looked away.

"Phil?" Keely asked. Then she shook her head. "Look, just forget about it. You don't feel the same way anyway."

"That's not it," Phil whispered. "I don't want to hurt you by saying I do. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life hoping. Which is why I left it as best friends. I hoped you never felt that way, so you wouldn't feel like I did."

Keely shook her head. "If you say you love me, I'll make it. I'll live. Maybe not the happiest life I could have, but I'll carry on. If you say it."

"I…I love you Keely," Phil said, and took her hand, as the sun rose.

And then, the rest of the Diffy family came out of the house, their mini-suitcases in their hands. Surprised to see both Phil and Keely lying on the grass outside, they stopped.

"Guys?" Mrs Diffy questioned. "Have you had any sleep?"

Pim stopped the others from answering. "Can we please just go?"

"I'm with her," Lloyd agreed, and got into the RV which was outside the house. Barb and Pim followed suit, leaving Phil and Keely outside.

One single tear made a trail down Keely's cheek. Phil wiped it away.

"Don't cry. You'll start me off," Phil said. And then hugged her.

Within a second it was all over. A last glimpse of the only face she would ever love. And then, he was gone.

And as a leaf brushed past Keely Teslow's face, she sat on the porch, and another tear fell. "I'll never get over you Phil…"

**_Don't think, that I can face the pain  
I'll never see your face again  
I close my eyes and wonder when  
Will it ever end_**

_Another One-Shot. Blah. Same old, same old._

_Over You - Gabrielle_


End file.
